At a time of war
by NightOfAssassins
Summary: this is a story of my fancharacters and takes place during the metarex invasion


Explosions...that's all I hear.

1200 hours. The day it happened...

I'm part of an elite group. A secret group. We're in charge of protecting our world from the Meterex. In this group there are five members. Doing what we can until the hero of this planet and his freedom fighters return. In our group there's the twins Matt and Alex, the Hedgefoxes, in charge of maps and surveillance. Syther the Echidna, in charge of tactical planning and rescue. Me, Damien the Echidnawolf, I'm in charge of rescue and retrieval. Then our leader Night Fear, in charge of weapons, plans, first aid, and attacks. Our team together can be lethal. We have had good days. We have bad days. But for now let's focus on a in the middle day.

0800 hours. A day and four hours before it happened...

It was a hot day today. Night is planning an attack with Syther. Matt and Alex are sweeping the area for threats. Me...I'm tending the wounded. Strange how fragile life can be. Matt and Alex returned from combing the area.

"Guys come in here we need to go over plans," Syther said. "Come on brother," Alex said as he held his twins hand. "Oh, I'll come on too you brother," Matt said. They seem like those twins from Ouran High School Host Club, only Alex has a teddy bear Matt likes to creep on. I followed them into the planning room. Matt and Alex were already at the table with the map watching Night move pieces of the rebellion to different parts of the map. Syther always saying "We must put more near the enemy." Yet Night always remarks, "The fewer number we have the more advantage." Night acknowledges my presence with a nod as well does Syther. Matt smirks at me while Alex waves. "We are going to destroy a main base of the Meterex." Night said. "Syther will lead the removal team which is Syther, Alex, and Damein. You three make sure all of the people are out of the area. Matt, you and I will blow it up." Night said. We all nodded. The stress of all this fighting, all this violence, was finally catching up to us.

0600 hours. 6 hours before it happened...

After multiple gear and weapon checking we set off to destroy the main base in target. We set off into the night.

11:30 pm 30 minutes before it happened...

Syther gave Night the final contact saying, "Area cleared of civilians." Alex and I had a hard time remvoing people for their safety. Alex and I tried to get Syther to double check before making the call but he said, "It has to be done before 0100 hours." Matt and Night are putting the bomb in place. The countdown begins.

11:40 pm 20 minutes before it happened...

Both our teams are running like hell to get out of the explosion zone. But then I heard something.

11:50 pm 10 minutes before it happened...

I can't take it. I go to investigate. "What the hell are you doing?", Syther yells at me. I hear it more clearly now "MOMMY! MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SCARED!", said the young cub. A kid's still here? I knew we should've double checked. "Night, there's a cub here, all civilans not out, I repeat not all people are out!", I say into the wrist communicator, "Grab him and run!" she screams, I picked up the crying cub and ran like hell.

11:57 pm 3 minutes before it happened...

It's just me and the cub in the explosion zone. Almost to the safe zone.

11:59 pm 1 minute before it happened...

I can see them. Yelling. Waving their arms.

1200 hours it happens...

BOOM!

The explosion knocks me over. I cover the cub hoping he's still alive. Pain shoots up my left leg. Explosions...That's all I hear.

12:15 am 15 minutes after it happened...

When I regained consciousness I wasn't on the ground. I was on a steel table. The members of my team all around me. Why is Night dressed like a doctor? That's when my feeling returned. I looked down. My left leg was gone. Blood vessels pulsing, the bone snapped. "Damien, I'm gonna reattach it, ok? It'll hurt but stay with me." Night says comfortly. Matt, Alex, and Syther hold down my good limbs as Night begins. They had the right mind to cover my mouth. Night began reattaching the snapped bone. Wasn't too bad until she put screws in it. The bone marrow felt like it was on fire. Next was the blood vessels and nerves. Sharp hot pain entered a place I never knew could hurt. The tendons were reattached with them. If felt like a chain saw made of glass was cutting my leg. With blood red needle in hand she finished the sewing of the difficult small veins. Now to sew up the skin so it won't all hang out. With blood still oozing out. Night seals up the muscle and finally the skin. As I slipped back into unconsciousness I saw her bandaging my leg up to heal.

7:00 am 7 hours & 30 minutes after it happened...

As I woke I found myself in a bed. With morphine in a bag hanging by my bed, the tube connecting me and it was in my arm. My leg in a cast. My toes twitching to see if it can move. "Night did a nice job patching my leg up," I say with pride. My door opened and who walked through was a female, in her arms the cub I saved. All he had was a gash on his cheek with a badgage covering it. Lucky. "You saved my son. I...I don't know how to thank you enough," she said with a soft voice. "Dude that was so cool. Can we do it again?", the cub asked. "If we did that again we might not walk away," I say. After a long talk and two signings on my cast, they left. Syther soon entered. "If I had doubled checked, you wouldn't be there," he said full of guilt. "Hey...what's life without taking some risks?", I say happily. For the first time in years...Syther smiled.

2 weeks later...

As the Meterex retreated into space never to be heard of any longer. I hope...I look at the people who stood by me no matter what. Yet even though I limp now I now have a new respect for everything. Matt thinks I'm cool being I survived. As citizens return to their homes, the hero of this planet returns with his freedom fighters. Everything seems normal again. Yet we don't get the praise of saving peole. He doesn't know what happened while he was gone. Yet we all go our separate ways waiting for another emergency. Syther, Matt, Alex and I wait planning for it as Night goes into the Freedom Fighters to give us crisis info. We wait to fight for it. For you see, a hero, true of heart doesn't need the media to prove it, it's what makes a hero...is what matters. We are together strong. We together are lethal. We are the unknown. We are the secret freedom fighters. At a time of war, we fight.

The End


End file.
